People throughout the world have experienced the difficulty of performing certain tasks, such as cleaning, rubbing or massaging one's back or any other movement in the area of the body. In use are such interesting devices shaped as a stick or bar of longer or shorter length with one end ending in a sponge or in the shape of a hand, usually with curved fingers in a position resembling the action for scratching. In other instances, individuals have satisfied this back scratching need by simply rubbing the area against the corner of a wall, furniture or door. Aside from the above mentioned stick device, other devices have been invented to clean, rub, soap and even sprinkle powder in the back area. However, all of these devices have present the same problem to localize the area without seeing it. This is even more difficult when a bar or stick is used, given that the extreme end cannot be controlled by feel resulting in a series of attempts not always successful.